


Seeing You (Being Me)

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Bottom Jongdae, M/M, Nipple Play, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Self-cest, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae makes money off of people thinking they’re fucking popular idol Chen. Word eventually gets around to Chen that people have been banging ‘him’. He decides to go pay himself a visit. </p><p>Pairings: Chen/Jongdae, Suho/Jongdae, implied Chen/Suho</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing You (Being Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much to exo_everlasting for betaing this for me, your help was greatly appreciated! 
> 
> This work was done for chenpionships 2015 over at LJ!

Baekhyun was one of those people in life that you weren’t sure if you were thankful for having met, or deeply regretful for ever having crossed paths with.

“And then he just started sucking at my nipples -”

Jongdae groaned, uselessly flicking his empty cup up and down to try and splash any remaining drops on his friend’s face. Maybe that would get him to shut up.

“And then he started babbling about how he was sucking on Taehyung’s mommy’s tits, and I almost had to break character – like I was _this_ close,” Baekhyun shoved his fingers in front of Jongdae’s eye, emphasising the space between his pointer finger and thumb, “to laughing right off his dick. Like, can you imagine?”

“I’m trying to fucking not,” Jongdae snapped, walking away and towards the water cooler. He really needed something stronger than water right now, but he was still technically on the clock.

Baekhyun cackled behind him, following closely and slinging an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder.

Then he whistled.

“Wow, Su-Oppa did a number on you, eh?”

Jongdae irritatingly shrugged the sleeve of his robe back up from where it had sloped down against Baekhyun’s weight. He tugged, but Baekhyun was still attached to him, looking down in wonderment at the bright purple and yellow bruises littered all over the slant of Jongdae’s neck and collarbone.

“Can you get off? Unlike you, I’m not an exhibitionist!”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Nice try sweetie, but a prostitute is like inherently an exhibitionist.” He paused to think about what he said and then tacked on a hasty, “I think,” in case he was wrong. “Jongin definitely is!” He tried to insist to prove his point.

That finally cracked a smile out of Jongdae, and Baekhyun was quick to smile in triumph. “You’re such an idiot,” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well not all of us are prim and proper model young adults with fancy papers hanging on our wall.”

“Lot of good that did,” Jongdae replied, only a tad bitterly.

In his defense, 10 years ago he didn’t think he’d be writing Civil Sex Servant on his career choice path, and never in his wildest dreams did he think that at 25 he’d be making his living off of getting fucked by men while he pretended he was someone else.

Because that was the beauty of Jongdae’s job – most didn’t even pay to have sex with Jongdae, they wanted sex with _Chen._

If there was ever anything that would make Jongdae believe in providence, higher beings, or luck of any kind, it would be the fact that Jongdae shared an identical face with Asia’s icon of KPOP.

“Cheer up, you sour cherry. You’re making almost six figures just by having a pretty face and spreading your legs - that’s the dream!”

Baekhyun finally let go of Jongdae’s shoulder to throw his hands up and twirl around for emphasis.

“Is Baekhyun-Oppa dancing again? Because I thought we agreed that he shouldn’t.”

Jongdae barely had time to move out of the way before Baekhyun was barreling past him and latching on to Amber. Jongdae had only a moment to think of the ridiculousness of averting his eyes as the force blew Amber’s robe apart as well, showcasing a brief view of her breasts before she managed to laughingly close back up again.

“This grump still thinks he could have done better than here,” Baekhyun stuck out his arm and pointed right at Jongdae’s face making his eyes go crossed, “Tell him he’s wrong. And yah, stop doing that. You’re ruining my image of Chen.”

Jongdae groaned.

“Listen, I’m done hearing about Chen today,” It came out a bit snappier than intended, but neither Baekhyun nor Amber flinched. “I’m gonna go grab a shower and then I’m heading out.”

Baekhyun started to say something, but then Amber interrupted, “You coming back again on Sunday?”

Sunday was one of his regularly scheduled days at Doppelgänger, the club where he was employed. The beauty of Doppelgänger was that it was low profile enough that Jongdae could get away with only a few appointments in a week, but secure and enticing enough to bring in wealthy clientele.

Looking down at his chest, Jongdae sighed and shook his head, “I’ll need at least a few days before these fade enough to put on some makeup that no one notices.”

“You know, forget what I said. You have to be making more than six figures. Maybe even seven with the amount of money your Su-Oppa pays to mark you up and keep you off the market.”

This time Amber whistled, looking Jongdae up and down appraisingly. “You know I always wondered what your salary is, since you’re, like, the hottest commodity,” she ignored Baekhyun’s indignant ‘hey!’

Jongdae smiled at her, one of his patented cheeky smiles that he knew brought out his barely there dimple over his cat like mouth. “And you’ll keep wondering.”

Amber pouted but let it go, walking with them towards their private rooms provided by the company for when they’re too tired to get back home. They chatted for a while, and Jongdae couldn’t stop himself from getting drawn into Baekhyun and Amber’s banter. Jongdae may complain, but he knew how lucky he was. The year of back breaking labour in a certain big-named car manufacturing factory had been the best he could do straight out of university, until he had been scouted by the owner of the club. At this point he was more or less okay to go with the flow, the embarrassment and shame of how he made the money drowned out by how much he made of it.

It didn’t hurt that he’s probably made the closest friends of his life working here despite it being a sex club.

He tuned in just in time to hear Amber say, “I think I need to increase my rate since I get clients that demand both Jonghyun and Donghae. I think it’s fair right? Like, my ass can only take so much!”

Baekhyun started laughing while Jongdae threw up his hands, “Stop right there. That’s my cue to leave.”

Thankfully, they were right beside his room, and he hurried over as fast as he could, ignoring their laughter behind him.

Amber was a sweet girl, but once she got started she could out dirty-talk even Baekhyun.

Jongdae shuddered.

_

“You’ve been going to Doppelgänger a lot lately,” Kyungsoo frowned, looking at Suho’s account balance. Sometimes Kyungsoo felt like he was babysitting a spoiled brat instead of an Executive Sales Director for South Korea’s biggest music company.

Suho shrugged, slipping off the purple and black-striped Burberry tie to hold up his sleek black Prada skinny tie.

“Which looks better?”

Kyungsoo didn’t even look up from his laptop, “Burberry, and don’t avoid the question.”

Suho pouted and looked down at his shoes before looking at his reflection again. The purple didn’t really go that well with his new platinum blonde hair but Kyungsoo had never steered him wrong before.

“You didn’t ask anything.”

That got Kyungsoo to look up, and Suho wondered if it was wrong of him to think of his personal assistant as adora-fucking-ble.

“Alright let me rephrase. Is there a reason why your spending at Doppelgänger has gone up 38%?”

Suho frowned, “I thought I’d broken into the 40th percentile.”

“Suho!” Kyungsoo snapped.

Suho giggled a bit before turning to Kyungsoo, “Relax, Soo. I’ve got plenty of money, so it’s not like this is a big deal.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brow, a sure sign he didn’t agree but realized it wasn’t his place to say anything. Suho smiled.

But then Kyungsoo’s face relaxed, and he leaned back against the chair, leaning one arm against the rest and propping his fist against his cheek. He looked like the picture perfect model for confident ease.

“Does this have anything to do with Chen’s new nipple piercing?”

Suho couldn’t stop the immediate shiver of lust that lurched through him at the reminder. He coughed to divert attention from his reaction, but it was obvious Kyungsoo noticed if the widening of his smirk was any indication.

“If just thinking about it gets you this hot and bothered, what are you going to do during your luncheon with him in two weeks? Glare at your food for an hour so you don't accidentally stare at his chest? Like he's going to let you get away with that! He's known you for years, he'll figure out what you're doing.”

Suho straightened a bit, turning his back to Kyungsoo, looking at the neck ties again and deliberately putting on the Prada one.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll have it under control by then.  In the meantime, I have a meeting at 1:30pm, yes?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the evasiveness but nodded, collecting his tablet and allocating an extra few grand to next month’s budget.

__

 

“O-Oppa,” Jongdae moaned, shivering violently as Suho punched straight into him again with his cock.

He scrambled for purchase on the sheets, but there was nothing. Silk sheets were Jongdae’s least favourite for a great number of reasons, including the inability for him to get a grip on anything. They were Suho’s favourite for the exact same thing.

“Chen,” Suho shuddered, shifting up and grabbing Jongdae’s hips to go with him. Jongdae couldn’t help his scream as Suho got a good enough grip against the padded foot holster behind him, starting up again.

“Chen, Chen, my good little slut,” Suho moaned, slowing down and rolling his hips in a way that made Jongdae groan. He could feel it, Suho’s fat cock pushing in and out, teasing his inner muscles with short thrusts while constantly making sure his rim was stretched full.

Jongdae mewled, legs uselessly floating in the air over Suho’s shoulders, unable to stop his ass from contracting around the length pushing inside him, spearing him apart.

“What do you want from Oppa, hmm?” Suho breathily asked, his beautiful flushed face inching down until it was breaths away from Jongdae’s. His hips stopped moving.

Jongdae really just wanted to cum, because he was exhausted, his previous two climaxes spent all over himself contributing to the messy picture he made. But he knew what Suho wanted to hear.

“M-my chest, Oppa,” Jongdae whined, huffing airily in a way he knew Suho loved. Sure enough, Suho shuddered against him, his hips helplessly thrusting inside Jongdae twice before he regained control of himself.

“What about it?” Suho asked lazily. He let one hand go from Jongdae’s hip, and Jongdae didn’t have enough strength to stop his leg from dropping when his support left. He hiccupped, legs spread wider as a result and Suho’s cock head that much closer to nudging that spot inside him that made him lose his mind.

Suho trailed his hand over Jongdae’s torso, teasingly rubbing Jongdae’s belly button as he had Jongdae’s entrance hours ago. It made Jongdae gasp, clenching tighter at the sensitive feeling, causing Suho to bite his own lip to control himself.

Still, he trailed his hand higher, tickling against Jongdae’s ribcage, up and around his pectorals, dancing across his collarbones. The touch was infuriating in how light it was, just enough to tingle, but not firm enough to be satisfying.

“No, my nipples, please Oppa, my nipples, touch them,” Jongdae begged, at his limit.

Suho’s eyes were blown, and Jongdae’s stomach swooped when he caught sight of them from under his lashes.

“Of course, why didn’t my baby just say so?” Suho asked huskily, his left hand tightened uncomfortably on Jongdae’s hip, but that was all the warning Jongdae got before Suho started pumping his hips again.  Small thrusts at first but then large, deep thrusts that made Jongdae moan uncontrollably.

Suho grabbed Jongdae’s left pec with his hand, pawing and groping it as if it was a real breast. Chen gasped brokenly, tears pooling in his eyes at the lick of pain from the firm grip. Suho had spent nearly a full hour early in the night just torturing his chest, putting Jongdae in a cup-less corset and teething at his pecs, before sucking his nipples until they ached terribly.

Jongdae cried out, Suho switching his left hand from gripping his hip to grab the flesh of Chen’s thigh, spreading his leg too wide, so Suho could lean forward, mouth latching on to the swollen nipple his hand wasn’t groping.

Jongdae writhed, weak from the pleasure, a ‘no, Oppa, too much’ spilling from his lips, a practiced script he rehearsed for Suho, his favourite client.

In no time at all, Jongdae was spilling between them, helpless at the pleasure, while Suho came a beat later, mouth still full of Jongdae’s flesh.

Sleep instantly tugged at Jongdae, making him limp and pliant as Suho pulled out. He couldn’t quite catch his breath, chest restlessly moving up and down as he huffed. Suho leaned down to kiss the skin, right above his swollen nipple.

“Thank you, Jongdae,” the older man said sincerely, gently petting Jongdae’s head as Jongdae finally went to sleep.

Jongdae woke up hours later with a groan of pain, having tried to turn to sleep on his stomach, only for his chest to suddenly throb painfully. He took a moment to catch his breath, gritting his teeth at the way everything ached and stung, to hobble over to the bathroom.

There, he could do nothing else but honestly gawk. His entire chest, especially his pectorals and nipples, was almost completely red and purple, full of bruises, hickies and teeth marks.  

He called Heechul, the owner of Doppelgänger, minutes later. “I think I’ll need two weeks off, he did a lot of damage this time, and I don’t think it’s going to heal any time soon,” he said, slightly apologetic when Heechul started cursing and throwing a tantrum on how ‘he told Suho no more marks!’

He hung up, not able to take the yelling in his current state. It was always like this, Heechul would throw a fit about how ‘Chen’ had to be taken off the market, only to text him later to tell him to rest up well and take as much time as he needs, with an attachment of his bank account balance. Jongdae would stare at the numbers with a slack jaw before Heechul would text him again to make sure he keeps ‘taking care of their Number One customer’.

__

“Sempai!” Chen called out, standing from his table and flailing his arms around, uncaring of the other customers who were giving him dirty glances. The host at the maître d’ podium glared, stopping just short of outright disdain at the disturbance in his restaurant. Suho would have normally tried to soothe any ruffled feathers, but he was too caught up in the excitement of seeing his friend.

With a dismissive wave to the man, Suho found his own way to Chen, smiling wildly.

His heart skipped as Chen got right into his personal space, arms going around his waist and dropping low, just above his butt, and giving him a tight hug.

It sent a shiver down his spine at the chest to chest contact and he was hyper aware, looking out for the bump that would tell him if Chen wore his nipple piercing today. But through the layers of clothes it was practically impossible. He tightened the hug to get closer.

“Woah, someone missed me!”

Suho’s stomach dropped, smile freezing as he did a mental catalog of his body, hoping against hope he didn’t spring a surprise boner. To his relief he hadn’t, but it wouldn’t be long if Chen kept wiggling against him like he was.

He coughed, “Of course I missed my favourite, kohai,” Suho replied cheekily, stepping back. It was a long time joke between them and their friends that Chen had a ‘sempai notice me’ crush on Suho.

If only.

In reality it was Suho desperately hoping for any smidgen of lustful attention from his dongsaeng.

Chen let go of Suho to pull him towards the table. “I already went ahead and ordered for you since you only ever get, like, one thing.”

They talked for a bit, Chen intentionally saying things that would get Suho to turn that pretty shade of red.

It was only when they were on dessert and Chen pouted ferociously at his phone as if it had caused time to betray him that Suho finally initiated conversation on his own.

“ChenChen,” Suho began, stuttering a bit. Inside, Chen smiled voraciously, very pleased that he could get a powerful man like Suho to twist under his thumb and reduce him to pet names that Chen had insisted he call him.

“Yes, Oppa?” Chen purred, licking the ice cream off of his spoon as indecently as he could. It was endearing and hilarious the way Suho physically stopped everything, eyes wide and glued to the swell of Chen’s lips, probably not even hearing what Chen had said.

Oh well, all the better. He wondered if that would do it for Suho in the bedroom. He laughed the thought off in his head because it would defeat the purpose if he took it seriously and _he_ got aroused.

“Suho?” Chen prompted when the other man was quiet for a few beats too long.

“Oh!” It would never get old watching Suho try to re-compose himself, physically leaning back and spine straightening, the glazed look from his eyes gone in the embarrassment of being caught off guard, but cheeks glowing pink. “I, um, I got the number you asked for!”

Chen raised an eyebrow, “I asked you for a number?”

Chen didn’t mean to brag but he hardly thought there was a number out there he couldn’t get with his name firmly rooted in the social industry as it was.

Suho laughed a bit, easing up again, “I can’t believe you forgot how much you begged and pouted for this number. You called me ten times in one night to see if I got it yet!”

Chen’s brows furrowed further.

But then it clicked.

“No. Way.” Chen gasped, eyes wide. He leaped out of his chair and lunged for Suho.

“You got Kris’ number!?” Chen screeched.

Suho shrunk in his chair, comically mortified if the way his head whipped around to give placating and apologetic smiles to the other patrons was any indication. But Chen didn’t care.

“Suho! Oppa! Sempai! Master!” Chen practically moaned the last one, deliciously pleased at the way Suho bit his lip, eyes wide and fixed on Chen. “Tell me, you got the number.”

Suho coughed, removing the vice like grip that Chen’s hands had on his shoulder. “I, yes, err, hold on. I wrote it down on a piece of paper.”

Chen watched with rapt eyes as Suho brought out his gaudy Louis Vuitton man purse, rifling through the cards that made it bulge. He grew impatient, and Suho could tell with the way the table practically bounced, Chen fidgeting his foot up and down.

Suho grew more frantic, actually taking cards out of their place holders to set them down on the table (Chen’s eyes drifted to the black credit card with a diamond in the corner, holy shit).

“A ha!” Suho finally yelled, and Chen couldn’t help it as he lunged again, knee colliding with the table hard enough that Suho’s meticulously piled tower of cards drifted to the floor.

Chen could only throw out an insincere apology while Suho frantically dove after the cards, trying to reach them without having to get off of his seat and kneel down.

He snatched the pink paper Suho had held up and looked down at it quizzically. His excitement turned to confusion at fact that there was no writing on the paper.

“It’s the black light ink,” Suho huffed. Chen ripped his eyes away to look at Suho, resisting the urge to coo at how cute the older man looked, all frazzled and irritatingly sulky.

Feeling a bit bad, he reached for Suho’s hand, just as he finished putting the last card back into place in his wallet.

Predictably, Suho blushed and Chen grinned, leaning in closer. “Why?”

Suho licked his lips, “Kris is an…eccentric one. He made me promise that I would write the number only on pink paper, with invisible ink, precisely at 11:12 in the morning and that I would swear you would burn it after you memorized it. Oh and no putting it in your contact list,” Suho frowned apologetically.

“Right...”Chen drew out, wondering if it was worth it to be confused at the craziness. Rumor had it that Kris thought himself as an alien werewolf, but did that really matter when he created the most gorgeous clothing of all? Kris was a designer that would make only one version of whatever garment he created, and would never go back and repeat. His designs became so coveted that he had completely run away from the entertainment circle and was living as a recluse where no one could find him. His fear was understandable after being constantly stalked due to how in demand his clothing was.

But Suho had done it.    
  
“I could kiss you right now,” Chen said, awed. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted a Kricasso original.”

In a spur of the moment decision, Chen lifted Suho’s hand from where it lay limp and sweaty in Chen’s hold, up and up, almost in slow motion, to his chest.

Suho squeaked.

“Oppa,” Chen sensually breathed, “thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart.” He arched his chest into Suho’s clammy hand, making sure his nipple bar rubbed against Suho’s palm.

There was a tense pause as Suho stared wide-eyed at where his hand was. He wasn’t moving.

“Hn,” Chen gasped a little, when Suho’s hand slowly starting curling into his shirt, his hand firmly coming down on Chen’s chest, pressing hard against his now erect nipple. “Mhh.”

Faster than Chen could draw in his next breath for another theatrical moan, Suho’s hand was gone.

Suho became obviously flustered looking up at Chen’s face, only to quickly look away. “Right, um, I’m glad you’re happy, but I have an appointment soon so I have to leave. Right now.” His hands were busy collecting his things as he talked, and Chen was snapped out of his own little bubble, drawn back into the hilarity of Suho’s adorable little crush.

Chen waved his hand. “Don’t worry, hyung. I need to get going soon, too.”

They both stood up, Suho with his man purse casually placed in front of his crotch while reaching for the bill, but Chen snatched it up before Suho could reach. The older looked ready to protest, but Chen quickly bound around the table to press a chaste kiss to Suho’s soft, plump cheek.

Suho gasped, immediately moving back, hand going up to his cheek in disbelief. Chen gave him his brightest smile, the one he knew melted even haters, where his lips stretched out until there was an illusion of dimples. “It’s the least I can do, hyung. Thanks again.”

Suho just nodded dumbly, but didn’t move until Kyungsoo, his hilariously grumpy assistant, walked over from where he had been impatiently waiting by the door to grab the man.

Chen waved until he couldn’t see them anymore, turning back around to find his own assistant Minseok, sitting down where Chen had been, and eating the rest of his dessert.

“What?” Minseok said around a mouthful, and Chen just rolled his eyes.

He went to take the seat Suho had vacated but spotted a strange spot of pink against the cream of the table cloth. Bending down, he realized it was a card. He picked it up, the plastic bending slightly from the way he held it in between his two hands to get a good look at it.

“Suho must have dropped it,” Chen said, and Minseok looked at him questioningly.  He brought it a bit closer to get a better look, frowning a bit at the gaudy pink and how it was outlined by an equally tacky gold border. In the middle in fancy cursive black writing was a foreign word.

“Dop – Dope El Gang Er?” Chen tried to pronounce, sounding out the English consents breaking it up slowly. Or maybe it was German with the weird dots over the ‘a’. Polish, maybe? Or maybe it was Spanish?

In front of him, Minseok choked on his cake.

“Woah, woah, hyung are you alright?” Chen hurried over to thump Minseok on the back.

“Did you say Doppelgänger?” Minseok heaved, in between gasping breaths. Chen looked at him strangely before looking back down at the pink card.

“Yeah I think that’s what it says.”

“Shit, I didn’t know Suho had that much balls,” Minseok muttered.

But Chen could hear him easily.

“What do you mean?” Chen asked, curious. Flipping it around he wasn’t surprised to see that Suho’s name was in fact on it and right underneath it in gold writing was the word ‘elite’.

Minseok looked at Chen long and hard for a moment, and Chen briefly wondered if this was where he was supposed break out into a silly face or squint his eyes and try to look trustworthy for a secret.

In the end, Minseok didn’t even care to check Chen’s expression. He rubbed at his face with his hand, looking almost hesitant, and that only piqued Chen’s curiosity even more.

“Err, I was gonna tell you, but there never seemed to be a good time.” Minseok began.

“Yes?” Chen prompted, listening with an attentive ear while carefully putting the pink card into the safe haven of his sinfully tight jeans.

“Well, basically there is a sex club that makes money off of selling people that look like celebrities,” Minseok looked to Chen for a second, who was wondering if he had heard right.

At his quizzical look, Minseok only nodded solemnly, and Chen had to scramble between wondering how hard it must be to find celebrity look-alikes, to which ones they offered, and if that was somehow morally wrong.

“…andoneofthemostpopoularhostsisyou.”

Chen blinked. Minseok blinked.

“Say that again?” Chen paused, “Please?”

Minseok groaned. “I said that one of the most popular hosts is you,” this time Minseok put air quotation marks on the ‘you’.

Chen blinked again, looking from Minseok down to the pink of the card.

There wasn’t really much he could pin down on his whirlwind of thoughts.

Except.

“People have been banging me?” Chen hissed.

Minseok gave that dry chuckle he did when he was uncomfortable. “The company quietly tried to put a stop to it about two years ago, but they were afraid it would bring more attention to the club. They didn’t want to damage the reputation of you or any of their other idols. As far as I know it’s backed by some pretty wealthy clients for it to have run this long.”

Chen was listening only with half an ear, his mind racing.

“And you’re implying that Suho is a regular of this club?”

Minseok looked Chen straight in the eye. “He’s had a blushing boner for you for nearly seven years, and that pink card there proves he’s a member. It’s not that far of a stretch to think what you’re thinking.”

Chen looked down, clutching the simple card in his hand tighter, mood spiraling downward quickly. There was an odd stab of betrayal that people were fucking someone that looked like Chen and using his name in such a dirty way, but it was surprisingly easy to push that thought away. After all, Chen was an idol, and over the years he was forced to build up an armour of indifference at the many ways his name was used.

It was the overwhelming surge of jealousy that Suho was one of these people, and that his look-alike was the one who had stolen his attention, that had Chen more upset.

“I’m going,” Chen announced. The words were out of his mouth before he could consciously think of them, but as he said it there was a drive lighting up in him.

He could see the dawning horror in Minseok’s eyes, but even that was only fueling him further.

“I’m gonna go pay myself a visit.”

_

Jongdae had two more days of his two week vacation but at this point was contemplating on asking for more.

He was a pretty fast healer, if he did say so himself, but what Suho had done to his chest was just short of mauling it. Even now, it was tender to the touch (it probably didn’t help that Jongdae would play with his nipples when he was masturbating), and looked the part too.

So he was surprised when Heechul called him first.

“You need to come over to Doppelgänger. Now. Drop whatever you are doing, I don’t care if you’re naked, I needed you here 10 minutes ago!”

The way Heechul was shrieking made Jongdae pause, and he struggled to think of his list of clients that were important enough to make Heechul need him there immediately. Suho was at the top of the list, but never had Heechul been this frantic.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming, but my chest---,” Jongdae couldn’t finish his sentence before Heechul hung up, yelling out something about a car being outside already.

He stared at his phone in disbelief, but rolled his eyes in the end. If Heechul didn’t care that his best product was still damaged, it wasn’t Jongdae’s fault.

He paused, in the middle of putting on his best skinny jeans, wondering if it was wrong to refer to himself as a product. Hissing as the jeans dragged over the flesh of his ass on the way to his hips, he decided it didn’t matter.

True to his word, there was a car outside Jongdae’s high-class apartment. Jongdae was barely in the car before it took off at such a high speed, he was thrown against the cushion of the back seat.

They made it to the club in record time, Heechul actually waiting outside, impatiently. Now Jongdae was really worried. Heechul never got like this.

Maybe it wasn’t a client. Maybe a company had finally decided enough was enough and put a stop to their club? He doubted it, Heechul’s husband Hangeng was a powerhouse figure, no idol company could really threaten him, or his darling ‘wife’ and his bizarre hobbies.

But if not that, then what?

Once again, Jongdae was barely out of the car before Heechul had him in a vice like grip, his pretty face scrunched up, not in panic, Jongdae realized in growing confusion, but _excitement_.

“Jongdae, I swear to God, if you mess this up I will throw you to Suho with a bow on your cute little head and a slave contract shoved into your perky ass,” Heechul glowered, and Jongdae felt his mouth grow dry.

He didn’t even have a chance to formulate the thought of what could have Heechul threatening human trafficking before he was dragged into the hall of their dorms, and thrown into his room.

He fell in with an ‘oof’, looking up blankly as the door made an ominous ‘click’ as it locked. From the outside.

“What the fuck?” Jongdae mouthed silently, wondering what this lunacy was.

“You must be Jongdae,” a voice suddenly said behind him, making him jump up, startled.

He whipped around.

“What. The. Fuck.” This time, Jongdae said it out loud.

For a brief second, he wondered if he was looking into a mirror. But only for a brief moment.

Instead of black hair, there was a soft shade of highlighted brown styled in a perm. Similar eyes stared back at him, but the eyebrows on the face opposite him had attractive little vertical cuts in them. The nose was nearly dead on, except Jongdae’s was flatter, more Asian.

The mouth was the exact same. Jongdae’s was drawn down in shock, while the man in front of him had his curled up in mirth, the cat-like corners he was so famous for prominently standing out.

The man in front of him whistled, “Well, I can definitely see why he comes in for you.” The man took a step forward.

No, not a man.

 _Chen_ was here in his fucking room.

Jongdae took a step back.

He didn’t know why he suddenly had this ugly feeling in his gut. Logically, Jongdae knew he was his own person, knew that he had a right to exist, that his existence was separate from everything he produced at work. But after spending nearly three years being addressed as ‘Chen’ he couldn’t help but feel like he was the cheap imitation, that he was the one in the wrong.

“I-”Jongdae said, gasping when his back collided with the door. His mind was blank, unsure of what to say.

“Shit,” Chen whistled, eyes gleaming oddly, “we even sound alike.”

Jongdae could only nod, completely thrown at seeing himself stalking towards him. He knew of Chen, had a few of his songs on his Ipod even, had studied him and his mannerism his first year at the club to make himself more believable for his customers. But through the screen he could always see the differences, could always displace himself from the man he was supposed to be for his clients. But right now, it was impossible to think of Chen as anything but his mirror image.

That was currently trapping him against the door.

Jongdae jolted, Chen’s hand had reached up to cup his face. He automatically arched into the touch, Chen’s thumbs tracing his prominent cheekbones in wonderment.

“Please tell me you’re not my long lost twin brother or something, or what I’m about to do next is probably going to be unethical,” Chen whispered, face closing in on Jongdae’s.

He’s going to kiss me, Jongdae thought, a tad bit hysterical.

“No,” Jongdae said, trying to keep control of himself by talking it out, “I’m older than you by two years, so not your twin,” he chuckled weakly, feeling his own breath bounce back at him from the proximity of Chen’s face.

Jongdae also noticed how Chen was taller than him, not by much, but enough that Chen had to tilt Jongdae’s chin up as he came that much closer.

“Good,” Chen breathed airily, lifting at the end in a happy tone, “Now let me see if we taste the same.”

Jongdae gasped immediately at the feeling of lips on his, mouth opening instinctively when a tongue reached out to probe against it.

Most of Jongdae’s customers liked to lavish him, take their time with ‘Chen’. Only a few of his most frequent clients, Suho included, would occasionally break pace and take Jongdae apart immediately.

But Chen wasn’t like that. This wasn’t a break down, it was a hurricane.

He let out a whiny moan, when Chen forced his leg in between Jongdae’s, right when his tongue licked into Jongdae’s mouth, tongue firmly sweeping past all resistance as Chen tried to practically eat his mouth.

Jongdae trembled, mind blown by the kiss, by the hard muscle pressing into him. It was a familiar feeling but still completely different, in the way Jongdae couldn’t close his eyes, no matter how half lidded they got with pleasure, eager to watch the face in front of him.

I’m excited, Jongdae realized.

He didn’t know why Chen was here, but for the first time in a long time, it was something different from his usual routine.

His hands came up to wind around Chen’s neck, holding him closer, feeling the soft hair as he carded his hands through it. He finally gave in and closed his eyes when Chen tongued the roof of his mouth, a sensitive spot that only Jongdae really knew about.

He moaned against Chen’s lips, clutching harder at his hair and deciding he wanted to play, too. Forcing the tongue out of his mouth was no easy task but Chen relented when Jongdae chased his tongue inside.

He immediate went for the roof of Chen’s mouth, pressing against it firmly to see if it would have the same reaction or not. To his slight disappointment and relief, Chen didn’t seem to melt the way Jongdae did, but Jongdae didn’t give up. He explored Chen’s mouth with interest wondering what Chen’s sensitive spots were.

He didn’t get time to find out. He wrenched his head back desperately trying to breathe amidst his moans due to Chen’s hands sneaking under his shirt, palming across his chest, fingers teasingly bracketing his nipples.

“Fuck,” Chen breathed, voice husky, “I was gonna force you to stop seducing Suho with my face, but,” Chen dove back in for Jongdae’s lips, biting at them savagely, pulling Jongdae’s bottom lip far with his teeth, letting it go only to swallow it in between his lips to suck. He pulled back again with a gulp of air, “But now I wanna see how good of a fuck I am.”

Jongdae moaned, helplessly caught up in Chen’s pace and forgetting to care about the odd situation.

Chen sunk the tips of his fingers into Jongdae’s areola, pressing his erect nipples down and in, rubbing them in a way that made Jongdae buck wildly on the leg in between his own. His nipples were still swollen and ached but with Chen’s touch and his own pulsing arousal, each touch sent jolts down his spine, straight to his cock.

With moan after moan, Jongdae ground against Chen, cock almost completely erect, and Jongdae wasn’t ashamed to admit that this was the fastest he’s gotten hot and aroused, ever.

In between the mess of kisses, Jongdae instinctively undressed Chen, years of practice ingrained into him firmly with the way he sensually pulled Chen’s shirt up, hands teasingly palming soft skin on his way. He let his eyes rake up and down the idol’s chest appreciatively, his abs a work of masterpiece Jongdae wasn’t sure he had the patience to try and achieve.

Chen was less refined of his undressing Jongdae, his hands yanking the shirt off of Jongdae’s chest, rough and enthusiastic which made Jongdae respond eagerly, arching needily.

“Wow,” Chen whistled sharply, staring at Jongdae’s chest hard.

Jongdae found it in him to roll his eyes. “Your boyfriend did that,” Jongdae snarked, a bit irritated still with Suho, and feeling a little mean since he doesn’t really know how to handle Chen.

Chen only laughed, “He’s not my boyfriend.” Chen dove into the slant of Jongdae’s shoulder and neck, biting down, hard. Jongdae groaned, yanking Chen’s hair at the sting of pain but loving the heat of arousal that followed.

“Then what is he? Because he’s clearly obsessed with you.” Obsessed enough to give Jongdae enough money to live life without working for a good five years, even after Heechul’s cut.

Chen shrugged. “It’s complicated,” but then he narrowed his eyes, taking a good look at Jongdae’s chest. “Maybe it’s time I stopped playing hard to get,” Chen murmured lowly, almost to himself.

“You’ve never?” Jongdae asked, only a little bit surprised. He already had figured Suho wouldn’t be here as regularly as he was if he was getting from Chen what he clearly wanted. But it almost sounded like Chen had an interest in Suho as well, which dispersed Jongdae’s theory of Suho’s poor, one-sided love.

“If this is what he’s capable of, maybe he isn’t the crying uke I assumed he was,” Chen replied, hands absently going to the zipper of Jongdae’s jeans.

Jongdae let out a bark of laughter, “Crying uke?” he relished in the look of surprise on Chen, thinking back to all his encounters with Suho, “Trust me, that’s the furthest thing to describe Suho in bed.”

“Oh yeah?” Chen asked curiously, tugging down Jongdae’s jeans. He stepped out of them carelessly, pushing Chen back until they were both on the bed, deciding it was better for him to just go with the flow. And the flow seemed to be pointing to sex with his look-alike.

Jongdae crawled over Chen, letting himself be brought down into a kiss. He was becoming addicted, he thought absentmindedly, to the soft, wet lips under him that slotted so perfectly in between his own. Chen closed his eyes, his fake eyelashes fanning perfectly over his lids and as Jongdae looked down at those swollen lips, he wondered if that’s what he looked like after being kissed senseless. He looked fucking hot.

Chen didn’t stay passive for long, bringing his knee up once again in between Jongdae’s thighs. Jongdae moaned, mouth falling open, spreading his legs to ground down with his bare groin on Chen’s hips, shuddering at the way the rough denim scraped against his sensitive cock and balls.

“Come here, I wanna suck you off,” Chen commanded, and Jongdae eagerly crawled up to Chen’s face, thighs rubbing against Chen’s flesh as he went. It was all he could do not to grind down immediately once he reached Chen’s face, to shove his cock in between those damned lips.

Chen looked at him hungrily, a glint in those eyes that Jongdae doubted he could ever mimic. Even with Jongdae sitting on Chen’s face, it was definitely Chen in control of the pace.

“You know this is normally the part where Suho tells me that, ‘Oppa is gonna make you so wet’,” Jongdae said, watching as Chen quirked his eyebrow up in surprise.

“So he does have an Oppa kink,” Chen said, hands coming up to rub up and down Jongdae’s thighs. Jongdae let out a short moan, shivering and reacting against his instinct to close his legs on Chen’s face.

“Nipple kink too,” Jongdae replied, impatiently slanting his hips so his cock rubbed against Chen’s cheekbone, breath hitching at the strange sensation. Chen’s eyes and nose scrunched together cutely, and his thumbs dug deep into the area where his thigh met pelvis, which made Jongdae cry out and buck forward to nudge against Chen’s lips.

Chen opened his mouth and Jongdae sunk in with a breathless moan, struggling not to lose it at the wet warmth he rarely got to feel, and risk choking Chen.

Chen moved his hands from Jongdae’s thighs to cup his hips instead, the pads of his fingers digging deep into his ass.

“Are you okay?” Jongdae asked shakily after a moment, and he got a violent suck as an answer. It made Jongdae’s toes curl, and took away his self-restraint, fighting against the hands holding his hips to get deeper into the hot, wet tightness, of Chen’s mouth.

“S-should, I too?” Jongdae asked breathily, unable to grasp the words he wanted to make a full sentence and instead gestured back to Chen’s straining cock still trapped in his jeans.

Chen drew back, his tongue licking up the expanse of Jongdae’s length to stop at the head where he gave it a messy kiss.

“69ing. I like the idea,” Chen said cheekily, more jaunty than he should be with a cock at his lips. “But maybe later.” He tongued his way down to lick fleetingly at the skin pulled between the base of Jongdae’s cock and balls.

“Tell me more about Suho instead,” Chen demanded as he tongued back up, flicking the tip of Jongdae’s cock, sinking his tongue slightly into the slit.

“Nnnn,” Jongdae moaned, having trouble thinking. “H-He likes to call m – you, ‘baby’,” Jongdae finally answered, crying out when Chen teased the biggest vein visible on his cock.

“What else?” Chen asked, voice raspy.

“ChenChen, he always calls me ChenChen when he’s about to cum,” Jongdae and Chen moaned at the same time, Chen taking Jongdae all the way back into his mouth as a reward. Jongdae could only move his hips in fractions, Chen’s grip tight.

Chen once again drew back after a few moments, taking a moment for both of them to catch their breaths before he flipped them over, Jongdae underneath him.

“This is what he sees, huh?” Chen said, trailing his hands up and down Jongdae’s torso in sure strokes, leaning down to mouth the flushed skin of his neck, nipping at his throat in a way that made Jongdae’s breath hitch.

“He sees you,” Jongdae answered back, even though he knew Chen wasn’t saying this out of spite, at least, not anymore. He said it because he wanted Chen to understand just how much Suho wanted, lusted after him.

Chen broke away staring down at Jongdae almost impassively, despite his small gasps of breath from his parted lips.

“Maybe,” Chen replied, diving back to Jongdae’s chest, tongue and teeth coming out to play. Jongdae cried out at the first bite, shocked at the sensitivity until he realized that Chen was mapping the bruises Suho had left.

Jongdae rakes his nails down Chen’s back when he takes an abused nipple into his mouth, the brown bud instinctively erect as a result of the first touch of lips on his skin.

Jongdae bit down on his lip, attempting to stifle his voice but Chen wasn’t having that, roughly pinching his abandoned nipple in punishment.

“I want to hear you,” Chen said simply, before going back down, his mouth making the filthiest sounds as he sucked. Jongdae let out a loud moan when Chen clamped down hard with his teeth over the gathered flesh in his mouth, making Jongdae arch his back hard.

Tears pooled in his eyes, the sweet throb of pain at odds with the hypnotizing warmth of Chen’s sucking.

His hands wander from Chen’s back to his front, fingers easily going to the piercing on Chen’s left nipple.

“I bet Suho would love that,” Jongdae gasped, tugging at the barbell. Chen moaned around him, so Jongdae tugged again to get more of those beautiful vibrations.

Chen leaned back, letting Jongdae’s nipple go with a ‘pop’ before he smirked down at him. “He does. That’s probably why he went to town on your tits,” Chen teased.

Jongdae blushed, “Fuck off, he’d probably never let you get off his cock once he gets his hands on you.”

Chen licked his lips, his hips snapping down on Jongdae’s suddenly, which made them both moan. “Definitely, I’m gonna get on that,” Chen gasped.

Jongdae almost frowned at the twinge of disappointment at that, realizing belatedly that once Suho had Chen there would be no need for Jongdae. Not that Jongdae had any real feelings for Suho, barely talking to him out of the bed, but still, he was possessive.

But, whatever. Those were thoughts for another time.

“I’d rather you do that later, and get in me first,” Jongdae said huskily. Chen groaned, but matched his smirk, leaning up properly to discard his pants completely.

“Lube and condoms are in the top drawer,” Jongdae said, and Chen immediately reached for it.

Jongdae pulled Chen down for a kiss, spreading his legs wide as Chen popped the lid off of the lube, and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Jongdae opened his mouth to receive Chen’s tongue just as Chen slipped his fingers into the cleft of Jongdae’s ass, spreading the flesh wide with his fingers teasingly before using his middle finger to rub against Jongdae’s entrance.

Jongdae hissed as Chen's cold finger breached him fast and easy, all the way to the last knuckle.

Chen giggled against Jongdae’s lips apologetically, but continued to tease Jongdae’s rim, making Jongdae moan. Chen kissed over Jongdae’s mouth to the veins in his neck, marking another hickey.

“Don’t tell me you also have a fetish for marks,” Jongdae moaned, Chen having slipped in a second finger.

“Why not? It’s fucking hot to see your lover wearing it, knowing he belongs to you,” Chen replied easily, stretching his fingers in a way that made Jongdae unable to reply. “Seeing you like this makes my cock throb. I’m not allowed to be marked, but, if,” he trailed off, looking down at Jongdae, finger still idly toying with a nipple as he drank Jongdae in.

“It’s even hotter now, knowing that Suho left these on you,” Chen continued, laving over a particularly large hickey on Chen’s sternum.

Jongdae grunted when Chen hastily shoved in a third finger, and Jongdae’s hand decided to join in on the fun, grabbing the same tube of lube and reaching forward to coat Chen’s untouched erection.

Chen’s penis was different from Jongdae’s, but like the rest of him, not by much. Which means it wasn’t going to be a smooth glide in, no matter how much he was stretched.

Chen moaned at the first touch, a beautiful melodic sound that instantly had Jongdae’s mouth opening in a pant. Fuck, that was so hot.

“I can’t wait anymore, wanna fuck you so bad,” Chen groaned, slipping his fingers out and rubbing them against the cotton sheets. He quickly ripped the condom wrapping with his teeth, Jongdae watching him hungrily as he rolled the rubber down his erection. He grabbed Jongdae’s legs and hoisted them over his shoulders in no time, and Jongdae only had a moment for his stomach to swoop at the sight of _himself_ ready to fuck him, before Chen was nudging his rim with his cock.

“Hahh,” Jongdae moaned, breathing fast as Chen drove in. It was a stretch, not too painful, but Jongdae was more concerned with keeping his eyes open to watch Chen.

He clenched down against Chen’s cock, arousal licking through his veins as Chen moaned, face slack with pleasure.

Chen opened one eye to look down at him too.

“So this is what it’s like to fuck myself,” Chen said, a teasing lilt in his voice. Jongdae moaned in answer, impatiently rocking back.

“Then you don’t fuck very good, do you?” Jongdae snarked, unable to move due to the position Chen had bent him into.

“Sassy. I like,” Chen replied, with a devious smirk. “Don’t worry, _hyung,”_ Chen crooned, “I’ll take care of you.”

Jongdae couldn’t reply, mouth falling slack as Chen pulled out in one smooth motion only to ram right back in.

He cried out loudly, body quickly alighting at Chen’s talented pumps of his hips

“More!” Jongdae demanded, legs slipping off Chen’s shoulders to spread himself wide. “Deeper!”

“Yeah,” Chen moaned in agreement. He took hold of Jongdae’s legs again, pushing them against his chest this time, lifting Jongdae’s hips up and driving home in a new angle.

“Unnn! There!” Jongdae yelled, clenching down helplessly on Chen’s cock.

Chen groaned at the feeling, before letting out a small laugh, hips pumping faster, “Say please,” he moaned, taking Jongdae’s mouth with his own before he could reply.

The pace was fast, unlike anything Jongdae had experienced before. The way Chen held him down was familiar enough, but the rhythm of Chen’s hips, the way he pulled out until Jongdae’s rim struggled not to let go of Chen’s cock head was new.

Jongdae cried out every time Chen sunk in, the heat inside him building as his body pulsed with arousal. His inner muscles fluttered around Chen’s cock, helpless to do much else but brace himself while Chen fucked him.

“Ah, I’m close,” Chen moaned, hips losing their controlled rhythm. Chen was only now shallowly withdrawing his cock, only by an inch or two, keeping Jongdae stuffed but compensating by making sure to hit his spot with every thrust. Jongdae could only hiccup out moans in answer.

Jongdae took every roll, every push in, as he had been trained to, mouth open in a continuous stream of moans, each getting higher and higher. He thought about reaching for his cock, but it was all he could do just to hold on.

He mewled in protest as Chen slowed down, as if reading his mind. He shook all over as Chen grabbed hold of his length, all traces of teasing gone as he pumped furiously.

“Wanna see you come first,” Chen said as he rolled his hips again in that wonderful way that sent sparks up and down Jongdae’s spine.

He rocked back as much as he was able, mindless with the pleasure from inside and out.

“Unn, there, there,” Jongdae cried out, feeling the build up fast approaching.

“Cum for me, Jongdae hyung,” Chen said huskily, and Jongdae was done, crashing over the edge, tightening his body as he spurt all over himself. Chen moaned shallowly above him, spilling into the condom with a tight grip on Jongdae’s legs and hips.

Chen collapsed on top of Jongdae with an ‘oof,’ both of them panting hard and fast. They were both wordless as they tried to collect their breath.

Then, “I bet Suho would have sold his house to see that,” Jongdae said.

Chen broke out laughing, his chest vibrating against Jongdae’s with each chuckle.

“Guess we’ll just have to invite him next time,” Chen replied.

“What?” Jongdae moved back to catch Chen’s eye.

Chen looked down at him with that gleam Jongdae was fast becoming wary of.

“I’ll definitely be back - I think I’ve found a new kink,” He positively beamed.

Jongdae just groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation. It didn’t look like he was going to lose his favourite customer after all.

He yelped when Chen pulled out of him suddenly, eyes going impossibly wide as Chen started to stroke his bare cock again, reaching for a condom.

He put the edge of the wrapper in his mouth in a way that was just too damn sexy with how his plump lips caught over the foil, looking down at Jongdae hungrily.

“Round two?”

-

 

Jongdae didn’t bother trying to see Chen off. Frankly he wasn’t sure he could move even if he wanted to.

He tried to roll over but after his brief nap, his muscles had apparently taken that moment to go into atrophy, aching horrendously when he tried to lift himself up.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Jongdae groaned. Finally giving up, he reached as far as he could towards the bed frame. His shoulders and arms ached, spine throbbing so violently that Jongdae had tears pooling in his eyes. But he reached it, the little black switch between the mattress and the headboard.

Instantly the door opened, revealing a slight frame mousing his way into the room.

“Jongdae-shii?” The voice hesitantly called, and Jongdae could only grunt unattractively to indicate he was awake. “You called?”

“You must be new,” Jongdae muttered tiredly. Most attendants knew the drill, even if the host was unconscious.

The other man laughed nervously but didn’t deny it. “What’s your name?” Jongdae slurred, already feeling the pull of sleep overtaking him.

“Joonmyeon,” was the last thing he heard before he succumbed to sleep, soft hands gently tucking under Jongdae’s body.

__

Meanwhile, Chen was feeling better than he had in months, all the stress of his upcoming tour and single completely melting off.

He fiddled with the phone in his hand, ignoring Minseok lecturing him about his image, pulling open the picture he took before he left.

There Jongdae laid passed out in between Chen’s legs, his swollen chest completely visible, if not much else with the way the covers draped sensually over his groin. Chen himself was making a ‘V’ at the camera, red nail marks visible over his own body, his spent cock still covered with semen laying daringly close to Jongdae’s slightly parted lips.

With a grin, he sent it to Suho with the message:

_Wanna join me next time, Oppa? ;D_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and that somewhere out there I fulfilled someone's kinky needs! <3


End file.
